A Smile That Transcends Death
by WordsThatKill
Summary: The death of the Joker leaves a permanent mark on Gotham City, and changes Harley Quinn forever. Not innocent, nor friend, nor foe are safe anymore from Harley's wrath as she descends deeper into the grips of insanity and attempts to continue the Joker's work-but at what cost to herself?
1. Death and Rebirth

**CHAPTER ONE: Death and Rebirth**

It was raining in Gotham, as it often did. Only this rain would become a pillar within many a citizen's narrative of one of Gotham city's most memorable days. The day the Joker died.

The rain that fell that afternoon became like a time stamp. Whenever someone was asked the question "Where were you when the Joker died?" the array of responses often included the sudden, violent rain being some sort of warning that something terrible had happened, a prelude to checking the news and discovering what had transpired between Gotham's Dark Knight and the late Clown Prince of Crime. But that was all theatrics. That rain, from the moment the first drop hit Gotham soil, was not special to anyone…except for Harley Quinn.

To Harley Quinn, it was like the angels were crying with her. Lamenting her loss, and gently stroking her on the back. But all that rain could not compare to the tears that Harley shed. The thunder seemed tame compared to her desperate cries.

And while everyone else asked the question "Where were you when the Joker died?", Harley only asked herself "Why weren't you there when the Joker was murdered?" And she asked it over and over again. She repeated this question, each time demanding a better answer, but being unable to come up with one. This repetition went on for days. Harley locked inside her mind, numb to the outside world as she tore herself apart inside. Why. Why. Why. Why. Until suddenly there was a sharp pain, and for the first time in days there was the question 'Where'.

 _Where am I?_

Harley blinked, attempting to take in her surroundings. It was bright, cold, and vaguely familiar. A warm touch radiated against Harley's arm. She turned her stiff neck to look at it. An olive hand was gently squeezing her, an attempt to get her attention or perhaps to comfort her.

"Harley?" A soft voice came. "You might feel a little sick…We had to knock you out for a few days because you were a danger to yourself."

Harley's eyes slowly followed up from the hand, along the arm, until her eyes locked with the familiar face of Dr Leland. Harley blinked again. She was at Arkham Asylum, the medical ward.

"Take it slow Harley. Just breathe. Take your time." Dr Leland spoke. But it was too late, Harley's mind was already piecing it together.

The heist…The Batman showing up early. A black and blue flag. Keys hitting the floor. An explosion. Rain…so much rain. A shadow. Screaming. Nothingness. Why. Why. Why. And then finally where.

Harley wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to run. But she couldn't. She felt paralyzed. Her chest was heavy and she couldn't breathe. Dr Leland recognized the signs of a panic attack and quickly placed an oxygen mask over the blonde woman's face.

Harley tried to claw at her chest, as if she could rip it open and lift the weight off it somehow, but she paused the moment she lifted her hands. There was dried blood on her fingers and stuck into the edges of her finger nails. Her baby blue eyes burned into Dr Leland's eyes, screaming a silent question.

"It's not his…" She replied. "It's yours. When you woke up here the first time you clawed at your chest so hard you drew blood. We had to sedate you. I should have cleaned it up but…It's been rather busy here…inmates are going rather crazy…Well, crazier."

Harley just stared back at Dr Leland, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Harley I'm sorry… I know this is probably unbearable for you. But I'm going to work with you, I promise. I've given all my patients to other doctors. I'm going to work with just you, everyday, maybe even twice a day, anything you need."

Harley shook her head and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. This wasn't real. She was sure of it. After a few moments, Harley looked at Dr Leland again, and signaled for her to remove the mask. Once the obstruction was gone, Harley managed to choke out a rough sentence. "Where is he?"

Dr Leland visibly tensed. "Harley…this isn't a good idea. Not right now."

"Please…" Whimpered Harley, her eyes dropping down to the ground.

Dr Leland sighed, taking a breath. "The community graveyard…on the edge of Gotham. An unmarked grave at the back. Very few people know this, for obvious reasons…"

Harley whimpered again, like the information had physically wounded. "It…hurts…" She choked, clutching her chest.

"I know Harley…I know…shh…" Dr Leland took Harley's hands in her own. "This is very difficult Harley, and I know you don't like it here, but I need to keep you in the medical ward okay? And I'm going to have someone stay with you, maybe I can even have Ivy come down for a bit. But I don't want you going back to your cell for a few days…"

Harley looked up at Dr Leland, and with a serious face said: "Suicide ain't funny, Joan… I would never do that. I can't…It's…my life is…Only Mr J was allowed to end it…" She sobbed. "Now…now I have to live my entire life without him… I have to feel this forever…" She sobbed.

Dr Leland didn't know what to say. She trusted Harley's devotion to the Joker, but she still would hate to risk anything while Harley was in such a fragile state. "I understand…But it's for the best…Besides, you'll have more privacy down here than in the rouges gallery." _And it's further away from triggering memories…_ Thought Joan.

"…o-kay…" Harley submitted curling up. Dr Leland stroked Harley's hair gently, and pulled the blankets up around her.

"I'll bring you something warm to drink. I'll be back soon, until then, Ella is going to keep an eye on you." And then quieter she added. "Please be good Harley…I'll work on letting you see him…But they won't let me if you act out…."

A small nod from Harley gave Dr Leland the confidence to leave her alone with the nurse for a few minutes. But the hot drink did nothing to stop Harley from shivering uncontrollably. And it was close to 3:00 in the morning by the time Dr Leland left the medical ward to go home, leaving a sleeping Harley in the night nurse's care.

But when Dr Leland left, Harley opened her eyes again. She couldn't sleep. She could barely breathe. It felt like she was dying laid there in bed, just thinking about how she lost her love….

And then suddenly, like a breath of fresh air…a voice began to whisper from the corner of the room.

"...Harley…"

It was so quiet that she almost didn't catch it, but the small tinge of familiarity was enough to draw Harley into a sitting position.

"…Harley…"

She was sure she recognized it now, and Harley's heart started to pound. She slowly swung her legs down onto the ground, her bare feet flinching as they touched the cold floor.

"…Harley…"

She moved to the corner but just as she got there, the voice came again, this time closer to the door.

"…Come to Daddy…"

Harley's eyes watered, she snuck past the nurse who was hunched over a desk facing the opposite direction, doing some paperwork. Slowly Harley turned the handle, and snuck out the room. The voice now began to whistle, leading Harley down the hallway and into a large storage room.

She reached over to turn on the lights, but froze when she heard the voice again, more clearly than ever.

"Leave em off, Harley girl…" It warned.

"M-Mistah J…Is it really you?" She whispered, beginning to shake again.

"The one and only." He chuckled. "But I have to wonder if it's really _you_?" The voice asked.

"Of course it's me Puddin. What do you mean? And where are you?" Harley asked, beginning to step further into the dark room, desperate to find her love.

"My Harley Quinn was strong and confident. She was an idiot and a useless waste of space, but she wasn't weak. No, never weak. So I have to ask- who is this imposter? This shivering, sniffling, mess that spent three days near comatose because she was so weak." The voice sneered.

"But Puddin, I thought you were dead! How else was I supposed to react?" She whimpered, hugging herself.

"By laughing you silly girl! Think about it….All these years shrink after shrink tell you that the source of your mania is me. Good old uncle Joker operating your crazy train. They all say that if you were to be cut free from me, you'd be able to jump tracks and head back down to boring old sanity. And then it happens, I die, and you're finally free of me! And now what do they say? Now they say 'She's crazy! She's had a complete mental breakdown! Lock her up and pump her full of happy juice!'" He laughed. "Now ain't that just a laugh?"

Harley just stood there.

"Ehh, you always had a crap sense of humour anyways…" Sneered the voice.

"I don't understand…I thought you were dead." Whispered Harley, confused.

"Nah, I'm just playing a trick on Batsy. Taking a little vacation time… And while I'm gone I need you to keep Gotham smiling. Hold down the fort if you will. But you can't let anyone know I'm still alive. Alright, cupcake?"

"Alright…" Harley nodded. "But…can I…can I see you?" She asked, desperation evident in her voice.

"Sorry baby…but we can't risk anyone knowing. You're just going to have to be strong for Daddy. You can do that can't you?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah…I can. As long as you're here, I can. You're my strength, Puddin."

"That's my Harley girl. So what are you going not going to do?"

"Tell anyone you're alive."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Keep Gotham smiling until you get back from vacation."

"And how are you going to do that while you're stuck in here, hmm Harley?"

"I'll break out!"

"Good girl, Harley. Now you better hurry your pretty little butt up, because its shift change soon."

Harley nodded, and started searching for the door. "Mistah J?" She called as she was about to leave. "I love you. I love you so much. Please come back from vacation soon, it hurts to be apart from you."

But she received no reply. Harley wanted to cry. She wanted to cry from joy because her Puddin was alive. But she wanted to break down and cry from loneliness as well. Yet she had time to do neither. Right now she needed to escape from Arkham. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that her handsome, wonderful, Mr J was alive….and he expected great things of her.

"Laugh and the world laughs with you, Harls. Cry and they'll eat you alive." She said aloud, remembering all the times Mr J had told her that to get her to stop crying. The words gave her the strength she needed to make it back to an old hideout.

Just as Dr Leland had walked in her front door at nearly 4am, ready to collapse onto her bed, her phone began to ring. The woman felt her stomach drop as she hurried to answer it and heard the very words she dreaded most in that moment. Harley Quinn had escaped.

Grieving, unbalanced, and most likely blaming Batman for the Joker's death…There was no doubt in Joan's mind that Harley Quinn would go after the Dark Knight himself, and not care who got hurt in the process- even if it was herself.

Joan pressed her face into her hands and sighed. "Wherever you are Harley…Please just be safe."

It rained that morning, and this time to Harley it did not feel like the weeping of angels…It felt like a rebirth. Come hell or high water Harley would keep her word to the Joker, and Gotham would could never foresee what would happen in the weeks to come.

 **END.**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	2. A Butler's Duty

**CHAPTER TWO: A Butler's Duty**

The sun was just barely skimming the horizon as it rose, warm orange hues beginning to fill the sky. Alfred watched, breathing in the cool morning air. Such a peaceful morning betrayed the thick sense of uncertainty and anxiousness that clung to every street in Gotham. No one dare celebrate the Joker's death in case he returned and sought revenge on the citizens for doing so. Yet Alfred's worry was directed toward a different man. A man whom he had watched become torn in two; one half barely a man at all…

"He hasn't taken that costume off since the night he found you… I worry that the lines which divide him are blurring. I'd always wished for him to be whole again…To live as one man. But I fear that the side which will be left after all this is over is not the one I raised…"

The old butler took a moment to himself, letting emotions overcome him. Away from Wayne Manor he could let his grief show, but the moment he left Alfred knew that it was not his place to cry or grieve; he had a more important duty.

"I shall leave you now… Perhaps, Master Bruce will come visit you soon." Alfred sighed, composing himself as he put a bouquet of flowers down against the cold dirt. "Goodbye, Master-" But he was cut off by the church bell chiming at the hour mark. Alfred nodded in silent acknowledgment. He knew he needed to return to Wayne Manor and see to Bruce. But there was no question as to where the man would be…

The center screen of the Batcomputer lit up the entire cave with the bright colours swirling around on screen. The intimidating flashes of red and orange mixed with the ocean of grey smoke which hungrily consumed the crumbling building. At the climax of the chaos on screen it paused, rewinding to the moment before everything erupted. The scene played out once more and then again was rewound.

The additional screens showed images of the same explosion both before and after, which filled every inch of the display. The pictures were from various heights and angels, but all of the same building.

Suddenly, the lights switched on, mildly irritating Batman as he scowled at the screens, mentally taking in every detail. "Making certain the Joker is dead, sir?" A voice broke his concentration once more; to which Batman merely nodded.

"What is it Alfred, I'm busy." He asked, barely interested in the conversation.

"I thought perhaps you might like some breakfast, sir." Replied the old butler, as he carried over a silver tray with oatmeal and fruit on it. He didn't get a chance to put the tray down before Batman waved a dismissing hand.

"No thank you." He stated, eyes never leaving the screen.

Alfred nodded, holding his tongue on the matter. "Then I shall take it away… Perhaps, I might also take the Bat suit sir?" He inquired, carefully. "To clean, of course…" The dust, charcoal, and blood from days ago still stained the material.

"I need to be ready at a moment's notice Alfred. In case the Clown returns in some sadistically grand way. He's done it before." Growled Batman.

Alfred's jaw tightened. "And might I then presume you will not be leaving the batcave, sir?"

Batman understood what Alfred was really asking and sighed, finally turning to face the older man. "I can't see him, Alfred….Not yet…"

The butler's tongue got the better of him and he quickly snapped, "Yet you visit the Clown's grave."

Batman just turned back to the screen, expression unreadable.

"I…apologize sir… But if you can't see him…Won't you at least speak to the others? They are feeling the same pain as you." Alfred beseeched the man. When he received no response, he decided that it might just be time to take Miss Kyle up on her offer….

 _It was the night the Joker was declared dead. Alfred stood in the second floor study, looking at an album of photos from before Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. He looked at the carefree smile on the face of a young Bruce Wayne, finding himself doubting more these days that he might ever see that smile again…_

 _There was so much Alfred wished to do to comfort the bat family. The world silently rejoiced at the Joker's death…but they forgot it came at the price of one of their loyal guardians. Far past the time for serving food or drinks, all Alfred could do to occupy the hours of this long night was look through photos of a happier time, and watch the steady downpour of rain as it beat against the windows._

 _A distinct tapping noise could suddenly be heard alongside the drumming of the rain. Alfred looked up only to see Catwoman standing on the windowsill, silently asking to be let in. Alfred knew she could get in on her own, but he appreciated the gesture she was showing by knocking._

" _Good evening, miss Kyle." Alfred said as he opened the window and let the drenched woman in._

" _Good evening Alfred…" She replied, the two sharing a moment of uneasy silence before Catwoman spoke again. "I'm not here to see Bruce…I know that nothing could help right now…"_

" _Perhaps not. But the offer of a shoulder may be enough for now."_

 _Selina shifted uncomfortably. "Come on Alfred, we both know it would be useless. I just came by to say that…if it gets really bad… use this direct line. I can always be reached at it, no matter when or where." She said as she handed the butler a piece of paper with a series of numbers on it. "And…I'm sorry for your loss."_

" _I expect you are not speaking about the clown." Replied Alfred._

" _No…" Selina shook her head. "That's no loss to you… Bruce however…_

 _Alfred cut her off calmly. "What are you implying, miss Kyle?" He asked, slightly clipped._

" _I'm saying that sick as it might be, those two had a twisted connection and whether he wants to admit it or not, the Joker's death has affected him. I'm not saying it's grief or sadness, but it's something. And it needs to be dealt with." The woman replied, forwardly._

 _After another moment of tense silence, Alfred resigned to the idea, an exhausted sigh escaping him. "I will contact you if necessary, miss Kyle."_

 _Selina nodded, turning to exit through the window. "You could use the door if you wished, miss Kyle." Alfred pointed out to her, turning to motion towards said door. But by the time he turned back, she was gone; a trope Alfred was far too used to._

"Excuse me, sir, I've a phone call to make." Alfred informed, but Batman did not acknowledge him. As Alfred turned to leave, a familiar alarm beeped to life, and a bright yellow message box appeared in the center of the Batcomputer. It read: PATIENT ESCAPE, ARKHAM ASYLUM; DR. HARLEEN F. QUINZEL

Batman stood quickly. "I knew this would happen." He growled, as more information appeared beneath the initial alert: SOLO ESCAPE. NO OUTSIDE AID. 0 STAFF INJURED. 0 INMATES INJURED.

"I don't understand. If Joker was back, planning a non-violent break out for Quinn wouldn't make sense. I'd know it was him tricks or not, and he knows that. No one else would break Quinn out."

Alfred cleared his throat and spoke up. "Perhaps sir, Miss Quinzel simply escaped on her own."

"But why? If he's not back, then why?!" Demanded Batman, turning to Alfred.

"Perhaps her motives revolve around vengeance, sir. In particular, getting revenge on you." He answered, calmly.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Then I still need to find her and bring her back to Arkham." He resolved, turning away.

"Sir, its daylight. Surely Miss Quinn won't attempt anything right now. The entire city is still on high alert. She'd likely wait for nightfall, as should you. Especially with certain Batman centered controversies still going on…" He trailed off.

"Then what do you expect me to do until nightfall, Alfred?" Batman snapped.

"Rest, sir. Eat. Talk to Miss Kyle or Barbara… Let Batman go for a moment." The concern was audible in the butler's voice.

After a moment Bruce nodded. He slowly removed the cowl, revealing the large bags under his eyes and the pale, sunken, complexion of his face. The man made his way up the stairs and to the main house, stopping in the doorway to look back down at Alfred.

"Alfred? Thank you…" Bruce said quietly.

"It is never necessary to thank me, sir. Never."

 **END.**

 **I know, no Harley in this chapter, sorry xD**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	3. Gotham's Insomnia

**CHAPTER THREE: Gotham's Insomnia**

Dr Harleen Quinzel walks down the pale hallways of Arkham Asylum. She has to refrain herself from appearing a little too eager in getting to her destination. It's like putting on a show every week when she has her session with her favourite patient. Always making sure to look just dissatisfied enough with life, to walk just hopelessly enough, so speak just monotone enough; all to appear as zombie-like as the other Doctors.

And then it happens. Harley makes it into the session room. The door shuts, the lock clicks, and she's alive again. And he's there, like a breath of fresh air; The Joker.

Harley smiles and takes a deep breath, letting life wash over her again, happiness at last. She moves to sit down in the cold grey seat which, despite being slightly wobbly and jabbing weirdly into her lower back, is her favourite seat. It's her favourite because it's across from him; The Joker.

"You know something dollface? Watching you walk into this room is like taking a breath of fresh air." He chuckles. "Watching you come to life is just a hoot! And only good old Uncle Joker gets to see it- none of those suckers out there!"

She laughs, blushing. He always knows how to make her laugh. She feels at home here. But there's something she's been wanting to ask him…

"Mr J…I was just wondering…I mean…I really wanted to know… I mean about last session…" She stutters, feeling her heart accelerate and her blush deepen. She hasn't talked to him since he kissed her, and she can't believe how much her affection for him has grown.

"Spit it out kiddo, I haven't got all day. Oh wait- I'm locked up in here, so yeah I do! Take your time." He grins, knowingly.

"The um…method of treatment we attempted last week—"

"-Is that what the kids are calling it these days? HA!"

She blushes even harder. "Well, physical contact has been known to help in treating the mentally ill. It connects them to the real world…or something along those lines…" She coughs, trying to recover herself. "If it wasn't a part of your therapy…then what was it Mr J?"

"It was a kiss. And I do believe, dear daffy doctor Quinzel, that you want me to do it again."

She does. She wants that more than she wants to breathe. She doesn't even try to deny it as he stands and moves towards her. His hand just barely touches her chin as he tilts her face toward him.

From this perspective, backlit by the blinding fluorescent lights, he's like an angel. He leans towards her and she stretches her neck up, trying to feel those wonderful lips against hers once more...

Everything goes black.

Harley is running towards a car. She's nervous and she knows she has to hurry. The car keys jingle wildly in her hands as she runs. The clashing of keys seems so loud, so very loud. He needs something from the car. He needs it fast because the Bat is early and intends on ruining his plan.

Harley doesn't want the Bat to ruin his plan. He promised her that if everything went well they would order Chinese and eat it together on the roof, watching the smoke from the soon-to-be-dust building rise into the sky.

She doubts that will happen now.

She makes it to the car and fumbles with the keys. She's hit across the face and drops the keys. They tumble under the car. It's Batgirl, trying to stop her from helping him. Keeping her away from him.

Why does everyone try to keep him away from him?

They fight. Harley wins. She gets down on her stomach and searches for the keys. She finally unlocks the trunk but it's too late. Boom.

All she can think is that it's too early, far too early for that. Something is wrong. Harley can only wait and watch as the smoke begins to clear.

Suddenly he is there…but he is being carried by the Bat.

She feels like she will never breathe again…

Harley woke up with a jolt, her face wet from tears. She wiped her face, and tried to calm down, closing her eyes again.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. He's not dead." Harley whimpered, her voice betraying how resolute her mind was. She laid back down in bed for another few minutes, trying to fall back asleep but failing. Her mind was racing, repeating Dr Leland's words like an echo in a cave.

Harley knew that Mr J wasn't in that grave, but part of her still needed to see it. She had put it off, telling herself it was crazy to visit an empty grave, but she felt like it would eat her alive until she went.

At 4am the roads in Gotham were surprisingly busy. _Maybe everyone else has insomnia too_ … Thought Harley, as she drove a beat up piece of scrap metal to the community graveyard at the edge of the city.

When she arrived she walked straight to the unmarked grave in the back corner. Despite telling herself that she wouldn't, Harley's eyes teared up a bit. The blonde woman pulled her hoodie closer to her body and bit her lip.

"He's not dead, dammit. This is stupid! This is a stupid grave! I should just get rid of it!" She said, getting more aggravated. "I'll break it with my own hands! I will! I—"

"-Aren't you being a bit dramatic there, Harls?" Came a silky smooth voice through the darkness.

"Mr J!" Harley sighed in relief. "What are you doing here? Coming to your own grave? That's a bit weird, isn't it?" Harley asked, moving towards a bench and sitting down. She was getting used to talking without being able to see her Puddin. But she still missed him immensely.

"Had to come check if good old Batsy left me any bat-flowers now didn't I, Cupcake?" He chuckled.

"Why would he visit your grave?" Asked Harley, angrily. Batman was the one who almost got the Joker killed after all. How dare he then visit his grave?

"Because he misses me! God you're a useless, dumb broad. Blonde really does suit you, you idiot." Sneered the voice.

"But he tried to kill you…And kill you for real this time…" Whispered Harley, as she curled her knees up to her chest.

"A true sign of affection. Don't I try to kill you all the time, Harls?"

"…Not anymore…I can't even see you…" Harley whined.

"Aww, has Daddy been neglecting his little girl?" Mocked the voice.

"Stop it…I miss you, Puddin. Really! Can't you just let me see you…or let me touch you? Just once? This is unbearable!"

The voice sighed. "I thought I taught you to put up with a little more pain than this, Harley?" It snapped.

"There's nothing more painful than being apart from you." Harley said softly, but it seemed she was ignored because the voice continued over her.

"I thought I taught you to be smarter as well! Coming to my grave?! That's a sure way to get caught by the Bat, you useless waste of space! Get out of here!"

"But Puddin I—"

"-NOW!" Shouted the voice, echoing so loud it made Harley's temples hurt. The teary eyed girl covered her ears to stop the ringing, and ran back to the car. She drove back to the hideout as fast as she could, managing to hold back her tears until she was laid in bed again.

And then she cried until dawn…

Across the city at Arkham Asylum, Gotham's insomnia was also affecting two others. Poison Ivy was pacing back and forth in her cell, mentally planning out an escape route. It would be difficult, seeing as they had upped security since the Clown's death.

It was ironic, thought Ivy, that it only took getting rid of Arkham's worst inmate to inspire them to finally take security seriously. As if his death would upset anyone into rioting. _Rioting with joy maybe…_ Ivy thought, but she felt a small tinge of guilt when she thought of how difficult Harley would be taking all this.

A set of footsteps interrupted Ivy's thoughts.

Appearing before Poison Ivy, on the other side of the glass, was none other than Dr Joan Leland. Ivy didn't even take in the tired and dishevelled appearance of the woman before she began shouting at her.

"Any word about Harley!? Did the Bat find her? I swear if anything happens to her because you let her out of your sight, I'll kill you Leland! I swear it!" Hissed Ivy.

Dr Leland nodded calmly, letting the seething red head get the abuse and threats out of her system before she spoke. "I understand that you're upset, Pamela…" She began, only to be cut off by Ivy who was set off anew.

"Upset!? I'm furious! Furious you hear me! The only meat bag on this entire planet that I actually care about is out there alone because of you people, and she needs me! I hate having to comfort the little brat when it comes to that psycho she loves, but dammit this time she really does need me! You know what she's like! How can you stand there so calm! I thought you at least cared about Harley too!" Ivy accused, slamming her palm against the glass.

In that moment, something in Dr Leland snapped.

There was a new fire in Joan's eyes as she moved closer to the glass, not breaking eye contact with the other woman. "You listen to me, Ivy. I am doing everything I can to try and find Harley so we can help her. Of course I care about her! For god sakes, I knew her before you or any of you terrible influences knew her!" She snapped back, hand wildly gesturing towards the rest of the rogues gallery.

"And I'm about to compromise everything I've worked for to try and help her." Added Dr Leland, in a more hushed tone of voice. "At 5:15 AM the cameras on this floor are going to go off for exactly 10 minutes while Don, the night guard at the cam station, goes to get his morning coffee. When they do, you're going to use the key card that you found; which I accidentally dropped when I came by to visit you. Then you're going to go out into that city and _find Harley._ " She finished, emphasizing the last words.

Ivy remained still, quietly staring back at Dr Leland for a moment. Slowly the red haired woman nodded, too stubborn to apologize for her earlier behavior. But somehow Dr Leland seemed to understand that Ivy regretted attacking her because she regained her calm, even managing small smile.

"As much as I'd like Harley to be brought back to Arkham, where we can keep an eye on her at all times…what she needs right now is a _friend_ , not a prison. Good luck."

And with that, Dr Leland walked away, her keycard "accidentally" falling down onto the floor and half underneath the glass of Ivy's cell.

When the alarms went off at around 5:30 am, Dr Leland only smiled to herself as she sat calmly at her desk. Poison Ivy had escaped.

 **END.**

 **Heyo spaghetti-o. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading! Full disclosure, I wrote this at 5am after I couldn't sleep all night because the people in my res at uni were super loud. Funny how the chapter about not sleeping happened to be the next one though, huh? A happy coincidence. Except I'm not happy…I'm cranky and tired. Oh well :P**


	4. For the Best

**CHAPTER FOUR:** **For the Best**

As Ivy made her way around what felt like nearly every street in Gotham, she cursed herself for not paying more attention to the hideouts that Harley and the Clown frequented. In her defence, she didn't often go to their 'love-nest', as Harley called it. She had no need to. Whenever the Clown kicked her out, Harley would always seek her out. Very rarely did Ivy ever have to figure out where the clown-house was unless she was dropping Harley off…

Shaking away the thought, Ivy's mind travelled back to Harley's wellbeing. The loveable idiot had been impossible to track down for a few days now. While it frustrated Ivy to no end that she couldn't find Harley, she was glad that the blonde was taking care of herself and flying under the Bat's radar.

Ivy wished she could be confident that Batman wouldn't seriously hurt or even kill Harley because of her connection to the Joker and his most recent blow to the caped crusader, but since no one in Gotham knew exactly what transpired the night the Joker turned up dead, many people- including Ivy- had been questioning whether the Dark Night's impenetrable moral code was so impenetrable after all…

Once she was a few buildings away from her destination, Ivy pulled over and flicked the ignition off. This was the last place that Ivy could possibly remember Harley and Joker ever staying. It wasn't a large place, and they had only hid out in it for a week in-between moving to a bigger factory with a stupid pun in its name, but there was still a slight chance Harley could be here, so Ivy had to check it out.

As the red haired woman approached the building, she couldn't see any lights on inside. Ivy quietly moved around to the back where she found a beat up car hidden under a grey cover. Carefully the woman lifted the cover enough to see the bumper, recognizing the markings from tugging a license plate off. The car was stolen.

Many people stole cars in Gotham, so Ivy tried desperately not to get her hopes up as she moved around to the back door. Despite herself, Ivy's heartbeat quickened slightly at the possibility of finally finding her best friend, and being able to make sure she was indeed okay.

The back door was locked, but Ivy easily fixed that with a delicately maneuvered plant vine in the key-hole. Once she was inside, Ivy could immediately hear a muffled voice coming from up the stairs. The closer she got, the clearer Ivy could hear the voice…High-pitched, female, and annoying as hell.

It was Harley.

Ivy hurried up the stairs, reaching out for the handle of the door which hid Harley from her, only to freeze before opening it. She thought she heard something…that annoying nickname which Harley never ceased to squeal, whine, or shout multiple times a day.

"Puddin'….Puddin please, I don't want to do this anymore!" Came Harley's voice from the other side of the door. "Doing this without you is no fun! Won't you please just come back from vacation? For me?"

A hot anger built up in Ivy. The Clown wasn't dead? And after all the worrying, and searching that Ivy had done to find Harley because she thought the blonde woman needed her help…. If Joker wasn't already dead, Ivy would make damn sure that he was by the time he left this house!

The red head threw open the door and flicked on the lights revealing Harley, face tear stained and pale, curled up in the corner. The two women stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ivy let out an angry huff and began searching around the room.

"So where is he, huh!?" Ivy exclaimed, checking under the bed and in the closet. She even searched Harley for a phone, but found nothing.

"Red? Wha- what are you doing here!?" Harley gasped when she was finally able to find her voice. She stood up on shakey legs and watched as Ivy tore through the room.

"Did he go out the window?" Ivy questioned, attempting to open said window, but noticing that it was bolted shut from the inside. There was really no one in the room. Slowly Ivy turned to look at Harley, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" Ivy asked, seriously.

Harley's eyes darted away. "No one…I was just…crying…" She stammered, still shaken by the burst in and interrogation.

Ivy had to wonder if Harley had just been talking to herself. It was a crazy thing to do, but Ivy didn't doubt for a moment that Harley was crazy enough to do it…

With a sigh, Ivy released Harley's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug instead. "You made me worry about you." She admitted, pulling back and examining Harley for any injuries. The scars on her chest were concerning, but nothing that needed to be dealt with right now.

"Red, what are you doing here? I thought you were locked up in Arkham?" Harley questioned, wiping the wetness from her cheeks and sitting down on the bed.

"I was. Now I'm not. You know the jist. I'm here to take you to my place. I'm going to help you Harley, you can get past this and be better without that clown." She explained, resolute.

Harley winced slightly at the words, and looked away. "Gee red, that's….You didn't have to come find me…I'm doing fine on my own…" Her voice broke. "…Really…"

Ivy shook her head. "Harley, it's okay. You don't have to hide, I'm not going to let Batman get you."

Suddenly Harley's eyes darkened. The atmosphere in the room shifted noticeably. "Get me?" Harley whispered, her voice cold. "Get me like he got Mr. J?" She chuckled, sending a slight shiver down Ivy's spine. That laugh was eerily familiar…

"Harley, you don't know what he's going to do… I mean, no one knows what happened that night…If he….If Batman did it or not. But either way, he's got you in his cross-sights since the two of you—"

"—I hope he finds me." Harley interrupted. "He has to pay for what he's done to Mr J and me." Harley spat, standing up and brushing past Ivy as she moved over to the window. "I hate him, Red. More than anything. And I'm going to come up with a plan that'll get him for sure….I'm not supposed to kill him. But I can't help it…. There's this thing inside me that's clawing and screaming; this need to hurt him."

Ivy noticed that Harley's fists were turning white, and she took a slow step towards her friend.

"Harls…You need to calm down, okay. We can get Batman together. But not right now. Right now you need some rest and some food…Let me take you back to my hideout."

The red head placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder only to have it batted away.

"I don't need your help!" Shouted Harley, her eyes dark.

"Harley you shouldn't be alone right now. You've gone through something traumatic. You were a shrink, don't you remember anything you learned before your brain was broken by that psychotic—"

"—Shut up! Don't talk about him like that! I love him!" Harley cried, tears building in her eyes. Ivy immediately regretted what she said. She was just too biased by her hatred towards the Clown. But she would do better not to mention him; she had to if she was going to help Harley.

"I won't talk about it…I promise. Just please come with me Harley." Ivy asked once more.

The blonde woman's eyes softened slightly at the comforting tone of her best friend's voice. She seemed like she was considering the offer until suddenly the girl's eyes grew wide. She looked to the side in a startled motion, as if she had heard something, quickly looking back at Ivy afterwards.

"No." Harley said, suddenly. "I…I can't…I'm not…I can't. I'm sorry."

Ivy's concern only grew. The red head looked down for a moment, sighing. "Then I'm sorry too…. It'll only hurt for a second." The woman added quickly, hands pointing down to the ground in a summoning motion.

Confusion flashed over Harley's eyes for a moment before vines sprouted out from the ground, wrapping Harley up tight enough that she couldn't move, and suffocating her just enough to knock her out before easing up.

Ivy gently stroked the hair out of Harley's face. "This is for the best." She whispered, placing a small motherly-kiss on Harley's forehead.

 **END.**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the week delay, I had midterms and no time or sleep at all. xD There's an interesting development next chapter, so stay tuned!**_


	5. A Breathtaking Performance (Part 1)

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Breathtaking Performance [Part 1]**

 _-6 weeks earlier-_

The bright red and white circus tent towered over the herding masses as they squeezed into the entrances and up into the metal bleachers. The smell of various fast food carts filled every corner of the tent, and the buzzing excitement of patrons was electric.

As the lights began to dim, the final straggling patrons hurried to buy their snacks and return their seats. After a moment of complete blackness and just hushed whispers, a single blinding spotlight appeared at the center of the stage. A wild accordion scale rang out introducing the announcer before he would emerge from the shadows.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" The voice began, the man speaking them still not visible. "This ain't your grandmother's circus show." A harrowing laugh echoed out from the shadows as the Joker emerged in purple and green pinstriped ringmaster coat.

Collective gasps and scared whispers broke out amongst the audience. One by one the lights around the circus tent lit up as new signs rolled down on top of the originals with "Cirque du Joker" sprawled in large red letters. Two henchmen with large guns blocked both exits, keeping the audience trapped like animals in the tent.

"And aren't you just the world's luckiest audience!" He grinned. "Because you fine folk get to be a part of the world's greatest circus act! Courtesy of the Clown Prince of Crime himself!" Joker laughed, tossing a baton in the air and catching it.

"Now to get the show started! Harley!" Joker shouted, without looking behind him.

Suddenly the curtains were pulled open and Harley came out doing a series of cartwheels. "Right here, Mistah J!" She chimed, stopping beside the man and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"My lovely assistant! Take this." Joker whipped the baton into Harley's stomach. She grabbed the stick with a whimper. "Thanks Kiddo." He added, patting her on the head. Immediately Harley's eyes lit up and she forgot the pain in her stomach.

Joker stepped forward surveying the audience with a sinister grin. "And now that the introductions are done…it's time to move on to everybody's favourite part of the show! A VOLUNTEER IF YOU WILL?" He asked.

The terrified audience members clung tightly to one another, unmoving. Joker merely chucked. "Everyone too excited to move? That's alright! HARLEY!"

"Yes Mistah J?" Harley chirped, playing with the ends of her hat.

"Why don't you pick a volunteer, pooh. Make it good." He grinned.

"Yessir, Mr J!" The excited blonde squealed, skipping over to the front row. She walked around for a moment before spotting a young man who was staring wide eyed at the scene, clinging to his popcorn. Harley giggled aloud, grabbing the popcorn and pointing the baton at the man.

"This one looks like a good one, Mistah J!" She said, glancing towards the man for approval.

"He does indeed! Nice round face!" Agreed the Joker. "BOYS! Grab 'em!" The clown shouted. Two more henchmen appeared from behind the curtain and grabbed the audience member by his arms, dragging him to center stage.

Harley tucked the baton under her arm and skipped back to Joker's side, tossing pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Harley, quit stuffing your face and get to your position!" Joker snapped.

"Srry msth J!" Harley mumbled, through a fist full of popcorn. She threw the bag away and rushed to her spot beside a large object hidden underneath a cloth cover. She hovered her hands over it, ready to remove it at a moment's notice.

"Please just let me go!" The 'volunteer' shouted, as he struggled against the men holding him.

"Now, now, now…" Joker began, moving over to the man and gripping his jaw tightly. "You don't want to ruin the show for the rest of these lovely people, do you? They paid good money to see something breathtaking!" He smirked. "And breathtaking is what we here at Cirque du Joker are going to deliver! HARLEY- if you will…" He trailed off, laughing manically.

"Right-a-roonie!" Harley beamed, dramatically whipping the cloth off to reveal a large canon. "I think this trick is ganna be a flying success, huh Mistah J!" She added, all too pleased with herself.

"Harl…Cupcake…" Joker smiled, speaking in a sweet tone. "Shut up." He hissed, giving the young woman an icy glare.

"Y-Yessir." Harley squeaked, miming zipping her lips closed.

Joker then turned his attention back to the struggling volunteer. "Boys, rope him up and load the canon!"

The audience now began to grow louder as people shuffled in fear, frantically trying to make sense of the increasingly horrifying situation unfolding before their eyes.

"Don't do this! Please! Someone help me!" The man shouted, as he was lowered down into the canon, legs first. As the nose of the canon slowly rose, the loud cranking rang out like a ticking clock counting down to the moment that Joker would light the fuse and sign the man's death sentence.

Before the match could even be lit, the lights around the tent went out.

"Uh-oh…Looks like someone let the Bat out of the cave…" Joker chuckled.

When the lights came back on, the two henchmen at the doors were knocked out and Nightwing was gliding down from the tent's support bars, landing on top of the canon.

"No Batman, just me. Sorry to disappoint." Nightwing replied, with a slight note of condescension. In one swift motion he leaped down and pulled the man from the canon, tearing the ropes off. "Get out of here while you can." He turned to the audience. "ALL OF YOU, GO NOW." The man shouted, and chaos erupted of people rushing to the exits.

Amid the chaos, Harley snuck up behind Nightwing and hit him across the back of the head with the baton. She went for the second hit, but Nightwing was faster and caught her wrist. He kicked her feet out from under her, sending the blonde woman down to the dusty floor.

"Owchie!" Harley complained, rubbing her lower back.

"Useless broad! Can't you even handle this small fry!?" Joker snapped.

Nightwing chuckled. "A small fry Batman figured was good enough to deal with you." He taunted.

"You bring up an intriguing point. Where, pray tell, is our dear deluded dark knight?" Joker narrowed his eyes, casually slipping his hand into his pocket and gripping onto a vile of Joker Toxin.

"Dealing with more pressing matters. You're a side act tonight, clown." Retorted the younger man.

"You're going to regret that comment, Kid." Joker hissed under his breath before he lunged at the man. The struggle led them to the edge of the circular stage, bumping into various signs and food carts as each man tried to overpower the other.

"Batsy thinks he can make me second fiddle HUH!? Too busy playing with the straw man or ice-boy!? None of them even COMPARE to me!" He threw Nightwing down to the floor and in a moment was on top of him delivering swift punches. "And you think YOU could handle ME? You're NOTHING! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Nightwing managed to throw Joker off him, but by the time the man stood up Harley was swinging down from the acrobat bars, delivering a hard kick to his back.

"Serves you right!" She scoffed, dusting her hands off. Harley raised her foot to kick the man again, but Joker shoved her aside with an annoyed growl.

"Listen here you little brat—" He began, only to be cut off by the growing sound of police sirens. Joker sneered, grabbing the crime fighter by the back of his costume, like one might grab the scruff of a dog. "Looks like the show's got to close early." He growled, colliding the side of his head with the metal base of the canon, knocking the man out. After a moment, the Joker roughly grabbed Harley's wrist dragging her along behind him as they headed to the getaway car.

Moments after the two clowns got away, Batgirl came bursting onto the scene, eyes darting around frantically as she assessed the situation. Spotting Nightwing, she hurried to his aid.

"Dick…" She breathed, checking him over with great concern. "Hey, wake up." She gently touched the side of his face, causing the man to stir and eventually open his eyes.

"….Joker and Harley….did they—"

Batgirl cut him off. "They got away. I came as fast as I could, I'm sorry…." She sighed. "You shouldn't have tried to handle them yourself. _He's_ ganna have a fit."

" _He_ doesn't tell me what to do." Nightwing inserted, pointedly.

 _You're not the one who has to deal with the backlash…_ Barbara wanted to say, but instead she merely shook her head. "Are you okay?" She asked, helping her friend sit up so she could get a better look at where his head collided with the canon.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nightwing replied, groaning as he stood up. "I really hate the circus…." He muttered, as he rubbed his injured head….

In the getaway car, the tension was thick as Joker weaved in and out of the lanes, his foot practically glued to the accelerator. Harley watched wide eyed, unsure whether she should risk saying something or not.

"Um… M-Mr. J?" She began, cautiously.

"What, Harley!?" Joker snapped. "Can't you see I'm driving?"

Harley gulped and nodded. "Yessir, Mr. J. Sorry, boss. It was nothing." She bit her lip and stared straight ahead.

The uneasy silence dragged on until finally Joker hit his hands against the steering wheel in frustration and began to monologue vehemently.

"I mean honestly! The nerve! The NERVE! Sending one of the little bat-brats to deal with me as if I'm some throw away joke! Some second hand wannabe villain he hasn't got time to deal with! I would have thought after all these years Bats would show some curtesy to the way these things go! If I've said it once I've said it a million times- there's a certain timing to these things! You throw that away and you might as well throw all the rules away! It's disgraceful!"

He turned sharply, sending Harley careening against the side window.

"WELL! If he's ganna start breaking the rules, then good old Professor Joker is just going to have to provide a refresher course. I'm not one for repeating gags, but Batsy just doesn't seem to remember the joke." The clown said, his voice flying the line between excited and furious.

"So what are you ganna do Mr. J?" Harley blurted out before she could stop herself. She waited for a slap or some form of verbal punishment for interrupting, but instead all that came was wild hysterical laughter.

"Oh, pumpkin…. 'What are _we_ going to do'…" Joker grinned knowingly, already forming the outlines of his plan. He had promised a breathtaking show, and a breathtaking show he would deliver.

 **END.**

 _ **Please review and follow! Sorry this chapter was late, I got the flu and could barely speak let alone write coherent sentences. xD But hope you enjoyed the next chapter! I haven't yet decided if I'll churn another one out for this weekend or wait a bit longer.**_


	6. A New Boss

**CHAPTER SIX: A New Boss**

Harley stirred in bed, sighing as she rolled over in the warm sheets. She yawned, stretching out her arms and laying there absorbing the peaceful atmosphere for a moment. It was quite aside from her soft breaths.

Slowly the blonde woman brushed some hair out of her face and opened her eyes one lid at a time. The room was showered in soft morning light and the while it was an unfamiliar place, Harley felt oddly safe. As if she were at home.

The young woman finally sat up in bed, but stopped when she felt the mattress dip on the other side in response to someone else moving in bed. Harley looked beside her and indeed saw a figure hidden beneath the soft sheets. As the figure rolled over Harley recognized the angelic face of her adoring Mr J.

Harley's heart skipped a beat. It felt like it had been an eternity since she saw that face. She wanted to reach out and touch the man's face, but she was afraid that doing so would reveal this entire scene to be nothing more than a hollow dream.

"Please be real." Harley whispered under her breath as she cautiously reached out her hand, hesitating for a moment before finally placing it on her love's cheek.

She nearly cried when she felt warmth. When she felt anything at all. He was here.

The soft whimpering sound Harley made woke the sleeping man, who grinned a million dollar smile before kissing Harley's wrist gently. "You don't look very happy to see me, cupcake. What's with the tears?" He chuckled.

Harley couldn't resist. She lunged at the man devouring him in a tight hug. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in that familiar, comforting scent.

"Geez Harl, let a guy breathe won't you?" Joker huffed, peeling Harley off him before sitting up. "And keep it down. You don't want the plant to come bursting in here do you?" He added in warning.

Harley nodded, hugging herself. It was taking everything in her not to wrap her arms around Joker and never let go. While she could stop herself from making noise, she simply couldn't stop the hot tears streaming down her face.

"God, you're a needy broad. The second I get back I've got to deal with waterworks. Come on, Daddy wants to see a big smile from his Harley girl!" He chuckled, ruffling her blonde hair.

The young woman sniffled, wiping her face, and managed a small smile. "You're back." She breathed, tearful eyes now full of adoration and relief.

"Yeah, and leave it to a useless waste of space like you to get yourself kidnapped by a plant and ruin my welcome back plans." Joker replied bitterly, throwing Harley a glare before getting out of bed.

Immediately Harley stood up as well and was at the Joker's side, clinging to his arm. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked, worried.

"You wanna go back home don't you, pooh?" Joker asked, pointedly. Once again Harley nodded. "Then quit hanging all over me and let's get out of here, hm?" He took her hand and led Harley over to the window.

"We're going out the window, Mr J?" Harley questioned.

"It'll be fun!" Laughed Joker, patting the woman's hand before letting go to tug open the curtains. Immediately the influx of light was overwhelmingly bright. Harley covered her eyes with her hand, peeking through her fingers to look at Joker.

"Mr. J…" She winced at the brightness. "Why is it so bright? I'm like a deer in headlights over here."

"Come along then, _deer_." Joker responded, already walking forward into the light.

"Wait for me!" Harley called, hurrying after him. But no matter how fast she moved, Joker's calm pace only seemed to take him further and further away from her into the light. She could only see the man's back now, as the light steadily began to engulf him.

"Mr J! Wait! I can't see you anymore! Mr J! MR J!" She continued calling as the lights grew even brighter. Harley tried to run forward despite her blindness, but she quickly stumbled and fell hard against the ground.

The lights faded to pitch blackness as Harley rolled over into her back and lay there holding herself. She was alone. Completely alone….

Harley stirred, letting out a gasp as she shot up in bed. Her heartbeat was racing and her body felt cold and sore. All she could hear was her harsh pants as she struggled to catch her breath. Through the crack in the curtains she could see nothing but the darkness and a sliver of small orb that was the moon.

Eventually Harley recognized the room as Ivy's guest bedroom, where she had stayed when the Joker had kicked her out. It was familiar, yet somehow all the features seemed much darker and less inviting.

She seemed to have nightmares every time she was asleep nowadays. Although she was hesitant to call them nightmares. On the one hand, she could at least see Joker in them, but on the other hand it never turned out to be real. A bittersweet fantasy.

Harley stood, wanting to get out of this room immediately so she could forget the hurtful dream. She glanced at the window, the easier option for getting out undetected, but she simply could not bring herself to draw back the curtains; the memory of her abandonment was too fresh.

Quietly the woman moved towards the door, testing out the handle. Unlocked; perfect. She held her breath, praying the door wouldn't creak as she opened it. It seemed like at least one thing would go Harley's way tonight, as she was met with blessed silence.

The woman slipped out the room, closing the door behind her. It felt unnatural to be sneaking around a place she was so welcomed at. But everything felt different than how it should since the night with the rain…

Harley made it to the end of the hallway and leaned her ear against the door, trying to hear if Ivy was in the living room or not. When the door was suddenly opened, Harley stumbled into the room and fell down on a familiar pair of shoes.

"Harley what do you think you're doing?" An annoyed Ivy demanded.

"…I…" The blonde woman stammered, embarrassed.

"Honestly, it's a wonder how you're in the criminal business at all. Did you not think my babies would tell me that you were sneaking around here like Selina sneaks around a museum?" Ivy continued, helping Harley to her feet.

When their eyes met, Ivy's gaze softened. "Really, Harls…Why won't you just let me help you?" The woman asked, the tone of hurt betraying her usually flippant attitude.

Harley didn't know how to reply. How could she tell her best friend that being around her made things worse and she didn't know why. Just being in Ivy's once comforting presence was irritating Harley to no end and she felt like she needed to leave immediately.

"…I can't, Red…please, I need to go…" Harley replied, unable to meet her friend's gaze anymore. She turned to leave, but before Ivy could reach out to stop her, Harley froze.

"Harl…?" Ivy prompted, her voice just above a whisper.

"…She's not stupid…she's just trying to help me…" Harley muttered under her breath.

"Harley stop it. Stop this right now." Harley's entire demeanor was giving Ivy a sickly feeling in her gut.

Harley suddenly darted across the room and flipped open the closet doors.

"Stop it! Stop calling her names!" Harley shouted. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it, you hear? It's not fun anymore! It was never fun!" She continued, as she tore through the house looking in every room.

"Harley! Harley stop! Harley, listen to me, it's going to be okay! Harley let me help you, what's happening? Talk to me." Ivy tried to get through to the woman as she followed the path of destruction the small blonde woman was leaving in her wake.

"I'm not smiling Mr. J!" Harley covered her ears, body shaking. "I'M NOT LAUGHING."

Ivy grabbed Harley's shoulders to try and bring her back to the real world. "Harley I hate to do this, but I need to take you to Dr. Leland, you need to go to Arkh—"

And suddenly Ivy was silenced with a hard backhanded slap across the cheek.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ARKHAM YOU DUMB BROAD." Harley hissed.

There was a moment of tense silence as Harley glared at Ivy and Ivy stared back, holding her sore cheek.

Slowly Harley's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Tears filled the woman's baby blue eyes, while Ivy stayed calm, not giving anything away.

"…Red….I…I didn't mean to…oh god…" Harley whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Red…I can't…" She reached out as if to touch the red area only to retract as if afraid, and sprint out the house.

Ivy watched her best friend leave, keeping it together until the front door shut. Ivy fell to her knees, staring intensely at the ground. She wasn't mad at Harley. She didn't blame Harley for what she did. She blamed the Clown. All this had always been his fault. Ivy hated thinking about what kind of fate Harley might have had if she hadn't met that monster who would be her downfall.

"Oh Harley…." The redhead breathed, standing up with a new resolve.

Harley clung to herself tightly as she darted through back alleys, cut through parking lots, and hugged the shadows as she made her way on foot back to a hideout. Every noise made her jump, and every movement suddenly looked like a certain caped crusader…

Finally Harley made it to the back entrance of the rundown factory. She slipped inside, but froze when she heard voices coming from one of the offices. She followed the source, vaguely recognizing the quiet voice.

The closer she got, the clearer the voices got and Harley breathed in a deep breath of relief as she recognized Rocco's voice and some of the old henchmen.

"Why'd you call this poker game huh, Roc?" One of the men asked. "We got no work to do."

"He's right, the Clown is dead." Another piled on. "Time to find a new employer."

Harley wiped her face and entered the room. "Don't you idiots remember the rules?" She hissed, staring them all down from the door way. Harley slammed the door behind her, glaring specifically at the one who had spoken the lie about her Puddin. "When Mr. J is busy, I'm in charge. You want a new employer? I hear 5 feet under is hiring."

"Harley…You're alright!" Rocco stood up, moving between Harley and the other men. "What happened to you, kid? I heard you got out of Arkham, but then nothing. There were rumours…Well…People thought the Bat might have gotten to you…"

Harley looked away, tightening her jaw. "He ain't gonna touch me. But I'm going to make him pay…He's going to finally learn where budding into other people's business gets him." Harley moved around Rocco, taking his gun as she did and sitting at the head of the table.

"Are you boys going to help me show our dear Dark Knight that curiosity killed the Bat, or are you not man enough to work for a woman?" Harley asked, cocking the gun.

"You threatening us? Crazy bitch. You're just the Clown's whore, and without him here to protect you…you're nothing."

"Oh really?" Harley smiled.

"And you know what else? I think me and the boys here might like to try some of the 'Harley-pie' that you're always flaunting around." He grabbed Harley's wrist, but before Harley could get rid of the sleaze, a shot rang out and the man fell to the ground.

Harley turned and saw Rocco with another gun, his eyes cold as he stared at the dead man.

"We'd be happy to work for you, Harley." Rocco said, putting his gun away. "Wouldn't we, boys?"

There was a unanimous mumble of agreements. Harley nodded, standing up. "Just until Mr. J gets back from vacation of course." She added.

Rocco looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "…yeah…yeah of course …"

Harley turned to the rest of the men. "Go out and get us some food and some whisky."

"Sure Boss, what kind of food you want?" One of the men asked.

"Who's for Chinese?" Harley replied, getting a couple of nods. "Good, that's settled. Rocco, get someone to take out the trash…" She gestured to the body. "I'm going to my room."

"Sure Harley…" Rocco paused, and then corrected himself. "I mean, sure….Boss…"

Harley left the room, and kept her chin high as she headed up the stairs to her and the Joker's old room. She locked the door behind her and fell down onto the bed. There was an awkward pile of sheets underneath her which she sat up to get rid of, only to recognize the lump as one of her Puddin's old jackets.

The blonde woman let out a soft whimper and hugged the jacket tight to her body. She quickly put her arms in the sleeves, hugging herself tight and breathing in the faint scent.

"Dammit Mr. J… please stop it with the joke… I don't know how much longer I can take it…"

 **END.**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! Sorry it was so late, I got super busy. But I'm glad I didn't try to rush this one out, because I honestly love how it turned out and that I could make it longer because I took longer. Let me know if you'd rather have weekly, shorter chapters, or this length every 2 weeks? Happy trails, E. :)**_


	7. We Can Never Return

**CHAPTER SEVEN: We Can Never Return**

As dusk began to fall over Gotham city, an uneasiness began to crawl across the streets like a rolling fog. Leaning against the side of a bar in shiftier side of Gotham, two men silently took long drags of their cigarettes.

One of the men shifted uneasily, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it to put it out. "I'm leaving." He said, suddenly.

The other man stood up properly, flicking his cigarette away as well. "What are you talking about? It's barely 7." Scoffed the older man. "This part of the city ain't that bad."

"I don't trust it. I don't wanna run into… him." The younger man explained.

"The Clown is dead! Come in and have another drink, don't be ridicules."

"I'm not talking about the Joker! I'm talking about Batman!" The younger man looked around nervously, as if making sure the Dark Knight wasn't behind him. "He's crazy since… well you know. And he already killed once, what's saying he won't go off on a rage and kill any of us either!?"

"Aw come on, you don't really believe the rumours that Batman killed the Joker do you?" The older man scoffed, lighting another cigarette and leaning back against the wall. "And even if he was out for criminal blood, you're a bad pick pocket, Danny. I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

Suddenly the younger man was pacing angrily. "Well if he didn't kill the Joker then what the hell happened in that factory!? What was the 'accident' huh? I don't trust it. If you ask me, Batman should be arrested and questioned by the police or something. But we all know his buddy the Commissioner would never let that happen!"

"Hey! The Bat stopped that lunatic and his girlfriend from blowing up the amusement park my daughter worked at! He saved her life! You got a problem with the Bat you got a problem with me!" Shouted the older man, as he shoved Danny.

"Well maybe I do have a problem with you!" Countered the man, shoving back.

Soon the two were in a full blown fist fight, and neither were paying enough attention to realize that their spat was leading them progressively further and further onto the road. By the time an oncoming car saw the fighting men and slammed on the breaks, it seemed like it would be too late.

From on top of a building, Batman swung down using his grappling hook, knocking the men out the way.

"Hey what the fuck is your pro—" The older man began to say as he stood up, but froze when he saw who had saved them. "-I…It's you!"

"Watch what you yell at him. You might have an 'accident' too." Sneered the younger man, spitting at Batman's feet.

The Dark Knight said nothing, merely grappling away and continuing his patrol.

"Pay them no attention, sir." Alfred's voice came over the earpiece.

"I need to find Isely. She'll be the key to finding Quinn. Have you got any other leads, Alfred?" Batman asked, as he continued to maneuver throughout the city.

"Very well, sir. I'll keep looking." Alfred responded with a sigh.

After a few moments the earpiece went off again. "Sir, it appears Miss Isely has broken into Gotham National Bank. But you shou—"

"-I'm on my way."

Across the city, Poison Ivy lounged in a consultant's chair in the middle of the empty bank. Alarms blared, yet the woman made no move to escape before the cops or Batman arrived. Instead, she filled her nails gently, waiting.

Without warning, Batman swung in, landing across the foyer from the red haired woman.

"What's the ploy, Ivy? This isn't your usual hit."

"Why? Because it's not a sexist gentleman's club or a pollution happy company? I do have layers, Batman." Ivy replied, tossing the nail file aside and standing up.

"You wanted me to come here."

"I see your detective skills haven't gotten rusty since you lost your favourite playmate." Chuckled Ivy. "Oh no, have I hit a sore spot?" She taunted. "Mr No-Kill Batman, The golden boy of morals….A killer. You must be just aching with guilt now huh?"

"Where's Quinn?" Demanded the Dark Knight.

"Why would I tell you? So you can beat her up-or worse? No. You can take out your personal issues on any of these other parasites, but not her. I will _never_ let you hurt her." Ivy spat, her eyes narrowing, body tensing for the fight.

"I'm taking her back to Arkham. Where she needs to be."

"Because you killed her boyfriend, sending her on a psychotic spiral of revenge? That sounds like a _you_ problem." Countered Ivy. "Besides, I tried taking her back already. If she wouldn't go with me, she won't go with you in a million years."

Ivy moved around to the back of the chair, leaning her arms against it.

"You know that's where she needs to be. So help me. Lure Quinn out, so I can take her back to Dr Leland's care."

Ivy chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry Batman…I care about my complexion too much to try dragging her back to Arkham again." The red head moved toward the Dark Knight, close enough that he could see the bruise on her cheek.

"This just proves how unstable she is. If you even care about her at all, you know Arkham is what's best for her right now."

This caused Ivy to snap. She suddenly delivered a swift kick to Batman's chest, quickly turning around to grab the chair and throw it at the man.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!" Ivy screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE." Ivy summoned large roots from the ground, which slammed and whipped at random, causing the Dark Knight to constantly have to dodge them.

"This is all your fault anyways! You made that repulsive Clown that ruined Harley's life! And the after the pathetic idiot couldn't live without him—you kill him!" One of the vines managed to wrap itself around Batman's legs and one of his arms, keeping him in one place long enough for Ivy to move over to him.

Cold anger washed over Ivy's face as she stepped on Batman's hand, preventing him from getting to anything on his utility belt.

"You may not have killed Harley like you did her boyfriend. But you may as well have." Ivy readied her wrist crossbow. "And now the only thing that could possibly bring her back from the ledge… is your head on a pike. Sorry Bats, but if blood is what Harley needs…I'll give it to her."

Ivy pulled the trigger, but as the arrow was releasing a figure swung down knocking the villain away, and sending the arrow into the ground just beside Batman's head. While Ivy was distracted with her new opponent, Batman managed to use his free hand to get himself loose of the plant.

The Dark Knight stood up, now able to see that the person fighting Poison Ivy was Batgirl. With two against one, Ivy was apprehended fairly quickly; it was as if she had just grown tiered, and her mind was somewhere else. With the villain locked safely in the Batmobile, Batman turned his attention to Barbara. Just as he was about to speak, the young woman beat him to it.

"Alfred called me. Told me you were stupidly walking into Ivy's trap without any backup."

"She's not the major threat right now." He countered.

"Well she seemed like a threat when she was about to kill you. Which by the way-you're welcome for saving your life. I'm leaving."

"Barbara—" Batman began, grabbing her arm.

"Get your shit together, Bruce. I told you I'm out. I quit. So stop doing stupid things that make me have to put this costume back on." Barbara snapped.

When she received no reply, Barbara shook her head and laughed under her breath. "Of course. Nothing to say. Nothing to say to me…or to _him_. You never change do you?" She walked passed the man to the exit.

"Goodbye."

After a few moments Batman got in the Batmobile and drove off, leaving Ivy in the care of the doctors at Arkham, who quickly returned her to her cell.

As Ivy lay in her cot, the anger slowly began to fade, and was replaced once more with concern for Harley.

A few moments after the orderlies left, Dr Leland appeared at the glass nervously clicking and unclicking a pen. "What happened? Did you find Harley? Is she okay?" The woman asked, unable to stand still as she waited for the answers.

Very slowly Ivy sat up, not meeting Dr Leland's gaze. "No, Joan. No she isn't…. You should have seen her eyes…They looked just like _his_ …" Ivy felt her blood run cold. "It's finally happening."

"What is? What happened?" Dr. Leland prompted, anxiously.

"She's finally losing herself completely to him." was all Ivy said before laying back down and turning her back to Dr Leland, who tried to get the woman to speak more- to no avail.

Dr. Leland eventually returned to her office, where she sunk into her chair and rubbed her temples. She looked up when she heard a slight noise, not very surprised to see Batman stood across the room in the shadows.

"Hello to you too, Batman." Dr. Leland said, sighing deeply.

"You know why I'm here."

Dr. Leland nodded, standing up. "Yes…I knew you'd figure it out eventually. But it needed to be done. Ivy was the best chance at getting Harley back safe before she did anything drastic."

When Batman didn't reply, Dr. Leland moved around the table, getting slightly annoyed. "I'm not defending everything that she's done, but Harley has a good heart deep down, surely even you must realize that. She's not just my patient, she's my friend, and I thought Ivy would be the best way to avoid more pain and revenge."

When she was again met with silence, Dr. Leland sat down in one of the lounge chairs in her office. "Are you going to arrest me or not?" She asked in a tiered voice, face in her hands.

"You're a good doctor. But so something like this again, and I _will_ have to turn you into the police." Batman finally said.

Dr. Leland looked up, slightly surprised. After a moment she couldn't help but ask the question that had been burning in many citizens' minds lately.

"What happened that night, Batman? How did the Joker die?"

After a moment Batman turned towards the window. "It doesn't matter." He replied.

"It matters to Harley." Dr. Leland moved back to her desk, speaking as she walked. "Maybe if she knew what happened…that you didn't intend to kill the Joker, like some ignorant people think, …maybe it would help her to heal? She loved him after all. Doesn't she deserve some closure…?"

"She's not the only one mourning a death." Batman replied.

By the time Dr. Leland looked up to say something, the Dark Knight was gone and an uneasy silence filled the room once more. As Dr. Leland looked out the open window, she couldn't help but feel like Gotham could never return to how it once had been.


End file.
